Mit dir will ich gehen
by Leopardenfell
Summary: Der Lebenstraum der Christin war eigentlich vollkommen verrückt gewesen, weswegen sie, von jenen die von ihrer Liebe zu Tim - Hergé's fiktive Erfindung - wussten Hohn & Spott kassierte. Doch selbst nach dem sie sich mit ihren Eltern bzw. mit ihrer Mutter heftig gestritten hatte, taten die Argumente ihrer Mutter ihrer Liebe keinen Abbruch. Im Gegenteil!


๑⊱ ⊰๑

„Lange schon bin ich dir und deiner Art verfallen, doch wie lange genau weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich jedoch noch sehr gut an den Tag, an dem ich dir verfiel. Damals war ich noch ein Kind und träumte doch schon von der großen Liebe.

Du warst für mich mit einem Schlag der Mittelpunkt meines Universums, weshalb ich über Jahre hinweg nur an dich denken konnte. Es gab für mich kein weiteres männliches Wesen, das mich der Art beeindruckte wie du es getan hattest. Du hattest schon von Anfang an diesen Reiz für mich und dieser ließ mich nie wieder etwas anderes so reizvoll finden wie dich.

Zu meiner größten Schande muss ich dazu sagen, dass du nicht real bist und du es auch nie sein wirst. Du wirst nie mehr sein, als Hergés Fiktion und Steven Spielbergs neuerster Kassenschlager.

Doch ob im Stil von deinem ' _Vater_ ' oder in dem von Spielberg, du bist, bleibst und warst immer der Mann meiner Träume. Ich wünschte nur du wüsstest wie ich für dich fühle und das du wirklich real wärst, wie du es über all die Jahre für mich warst.

Wahrlich, Spielberg gab dir ein Aussehen das ich mir für dich in der Realität immer gewünscht hatte. Blaue Augen, ein Gesicht mit feinen Zügen und einen schlanken Körper der dennoch darauf schließen lässt, dass du kein Schwächling bist.

Ich liebe dich, ob im neuen oder alten Stil und ich wünschte ich könnte dir so nah sein wie in meiner Fantasie oder in meinen Träumen. Aber das wird wohl leider für immer nur ein wunderschöner Traum bleiben. Wie ich diese Tatsache hasse..."

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Immer wieder dieselben Gedanken, dieselben Gefühle und dieselbe Sehnsucht die sie heimsuchten. Niemand, der ihr Geheimnis kannte, hatte Verständnis dafür. Ihre Mutter predigte ihr ständig sie solle endlich erwachsen werden, denn in ihrem Alter sollte man doch mittlerweile begriffen haben, dass Comicfiguren nicht real sind und es auch nie sein werden.

Ihr Vater hingegen sah das alles viel gelassener und tat dies nach wie vor als eine Art Phase ab, in der sich seine Tochter befand. Ein wenig war die junge Frau dafür dankbar, dass ihr Vater so über ihre Liebe zu diesem Mann dachte. Dadurch musste sie sich von keiner zweiten Person sagen lassen, dass sie verrückt sei und endlich erwachsen werden sollte. Ihre Eltern wussten eigentlich, dass ihr Kind schon immer in dessen eigener Welt lebte.

Ihr Kind fand das jedoch vollkommen in Ordnung, denn die Leute kannten sie dort. Es war nicht ganz ihre eigene Welt in der sie lebte, denn es war mehr die Welt die Hergé für seine Fiktionen erschaffen hatte. Aber genau das war die Welt in der sie sich behütet, beschützt, geborgen und wohl fühlte. Die Leute dort mochten sie und es gab Nichts und Niemanden der sie von dem Mann trennen konnte, den sie über alles liebte.

In dieser wunderschönen und heilen Welt war für sie alles perfekt und gemeinsam mit ihrem Traummann erlebte sie dort rätselhafte, großartige und spannende Abenteuer, während sie mit ihm das glücklichste Paar bildete das es je gab.

Wie schade dass all dies nur in ihrer Fantasie möglich war. Mit diesem Schicksal war sie zum Glück nicht ganz allein, denn ihre beste Freundin verstand sie wirklich sehr gut, da sie dasselbe Problem nur zu gut kannte. Doch bei ihr war es ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut, der tatsächlich existierte und den man treffen konnte, wenn man wusste wo er sich aufhielt. Er war ein millionenschwerer und toller Schauspieler. Auch wenn er wahrhaftig existierte, so sagte ihre beste Freundin immer, war es doch vollkommen unmöglich für sie diesen Mann zu erreichen.

Ein wenig war es schon dasselbe Problem, doch bestand der gravierende Unterschied darin, dass sie ihren geliebten Traummann nur über den Fernseher, auf FanArts, Bildern und im Comic bewundern konnte, während ihre beste Freundin ihren Traummann sogar sehen und anfassen könnte. Sofern ihre Freundin es zu einer Premiere von diesem Schauspieler schaffen würde.

Ihre anderen Freunde, zumindest die sie Freunde nannte, wussten gar nichts von ihrer großen Liebe zu Hergés großartiger Fiktion und wenn sie ganz ehrlich war so musste es auch sonst keiner wissen. Sie wollte nicht noch mehr Hohn, Spott und Predigten hören als sie es so schon von ihrer Familie gewohnt war. Das Leben war hart und unfair und es gab niemanden der dies besser nachvollziehen konnte als ihre beste Freundin.

Gemeinsam saßen die zwei jungen Frauen oft zusammen, schwärmten von ihren Traummännern und beklagten sich darüber, dass es einfach keine Chance für sie gab ihren Wunschtraum zu erfüllen. Doch war sie der Meinung, dass es für ihre beste Freundin immer noch realistischer war ihren Traummann zu treffen, als für sie.

Um ehrlich zu sein war sie sehr glücklich in dieser ' _Beziehung_ ' und musste gestehen, dass sie sich das Leben, auch wenn dieses überwiegend in ihrer Fantasie stattfand, mit keinem anderen Mann als mit ihm vorstellen konnte.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Es war wieder einer dieser Abende gewesen an denen ihre Mutter Jessica, eine hochgewachsene und doch schmächtige kurzhaarige Blondine mit giftgrünen und schmalen Augen, wieder einmal nach einem potenziellen Freund für ihre Tochter fragte. Außerdem erkundigte sie sich darüber, ob sich Christin, sie war schlank gebaut und hatte dunkles und brustlanges Haar, endlich klar darüber geworden war, dass es Comicfiguren niemals in der Realität geben würde.

Die junge Frau hatte ihrer Mutter nur einen bösen Blick aus ihren sonst so sanften und rehbraunen Augen geschenkt und weiter zu Abend gegessen. Ihr Vater Jonathan, ein kahlköpfiger und dicklicher großer Mann mit dunkelbraunen Augen, hatte seiner Tochter nur bei dem Gespräch einen Seitenblick geschenkt und sich sonst zu dem Thema enthalten.

Doch anstatt das ihre Mutter nach Christins bösen Blick den Mund hielt und aufhörte in dieser unglaublich brennenden Wunde zu stochern, machte Jessica fröhlich weiter und ließ ihre Tochter nicht nur ihre Belustigung darüber spüren, sondern auch ihre Verständnislosigkeit.

Es dauerte an diesem Abend nicht so lange, wie gewöhnlich, bis Christin der Kragen platzte, weshalb sie sich vom Stuhl erhob und die Blondine anschrie. Was hatte sie ihr alles für böse und doch ehrliche Worte an den Kopf geworfen. Mit der Faust hatte sie auf den Tisch gehauen, ihre Tränen unterdrückt und geschrien, das ihre Mutter endlich akzeptieren sollte wie Christin war und das es Jessica im Grunde gar nichts anging, wem sie ihr Herz schenkte.

Pochen tat sie vor allem darauf, dass sie kein kleines Kind von fünf Jahren mehr war und selbst entscheiden konnte, wem ihre Liebe gehören sollte. Selbst wenn ihre Liebe eben der Comicfigur von Hergé, mit dem Namen ' _Tim_ ', gehörte dann war es eben so.

Christin hatte regelrecht am Tisch getobt, ehe sie ihre Mutter mit den Worten ‚ _Liebe mich wie ich bin oder lass mich einfach in Ruhe!_ ' verabschiedete, ihrem Vater einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und ihre Sachen schnappte, ehe sie vollkommen überstürzt zur Haustür hinaus eilte.

Den Vorgarten lief die 20-jährige raschen Schrittes entlang zum Gartentor, zog sich ihre schwarze Stoffjacke dabei über, schulterte ihren kleinen schwarzen Rucksack und zückte kurz darauf ihr Smartphone. Augenblicklich rief sie WahtsApp ab und begann ihrer besten Freundin Elizabeth, eine ebenfalls schlank gebaute, mit langen und braunem Haar gesegnete und braunen Augen bestückte junge Frau Anfang zwanzig, den Vorfall beim wöchentlichen Besuch ihrer Eltern zu schildern.

Haargenau schrieb Christin was passiert war und dass ihr an diesem Abend einfach eine Sicherung durchgebrannt war. Elizabeth hatte versucht mit beschwichtigenden Worten auf sie einzuwirken, doch das half im Moment nicht so wie es sonst immer der Fall gewesen war. Viel zu aufgewühlt und wütend war Christin wegen des Geschehens gewesen, so dass sie sich im Moment auch gar nicht beruhigen wollte.

War doch heute zum ersten Mal all der Frust und die Wut über die Art und Weise, wie ihre Mutter sie dafür verspottete, hochgekommen. Zusammen mit der ewig wehrenden Sehnsucht nach Tim hatte dies ein Inferno ausgelöst. So bemerkte Christin auch nicht wie ihre Füße sie, ohne dass sie auch nur einmal von ihrem Smartphone und dem Gespräch mit ihrer besten Freundin aufschauen musste, nach Hause zu dem sechsstöckigen Mietshaus brachten. Wo sie im dritten Stock ihre Zwei-Raum-Wohnung hatte.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen hing sie ihren Rucksack an die buchenfarbige Garderobe und zog ihre Stoffjacke und ihre Chucks aus, ehe sie mit zerknirschtem Blick durch ihren Flur zur Wohnzimmertür lief. Dort starrte sie ins Wohnzimmer, ließ den Blick über ihr dunkelblaues BigSizeSofa gleiten und stoppte bei ihrem Flatscreen. Sie seufzte lautlos auf und wünschte sich ein weiteres Mal sehr wehmütig in der Welt von Hergé zu existieren und dort ein erfülltes Leben mit Tim und seinem Fox Terrier Struppi zu führen.

Doch wie so oft in dem Leben von Christin stellte sie wieder fest, dass all diese Sehnsucht und der Herzenswunsch mit dem rothaarigen Reporter eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu haben niemals auch nur im Ansatz in Erfüllung gehen würde. Für immer und ewig würde Christin nur in ihren Träumen und ihrer Fantasie mit ihm zusammen sein können. Tränen bahnten sich den Weg aus ihren dunklen Augen und kullerten vereinzelt über ihre Wangen, während sie stumm und starr auf der Schwelle zu ihrem Wohnzimmer stand, den Boden ansah und ihren Gedanken, Sehnsüchten und der bitteren Realität nachhing.

Es war das Klingel ihres Festnetztelefons das sie stark zusammenfahren und für den Moment mit entgeisterten Blick und kreidebleichem Gesicht zum Telefon auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, aus Glas, sehen ließ. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später hatte sie sich von dem Schrecken erholt und war, sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischend, zum Tisch gegangen. Prüfend nahm sie das schnurrlose und weiße Telefon in ihre rechte Hand, sah aufs Display und las den Namen ihrer besten Freundin, woraufhin Christin tief durchatmete und das Gespräch entgegen nahm.

Mit dem Hörer am Ohr ließ sie sich schwerfällig auf ihr Sofa sacken, lehnte sich nach hinten und starrte an die Decke, ehe sie leise sagte: „Hallo Lizzy."

„Hey Mausi. Hast du dich etwas beruhigen können?", erkundigte sich Elizabeth mit ihrer ruhigen und sanften Stimme nach dem momentanen Gemütszustand ihrer Freundin. Diese schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn ihr bewusst war dass ihr Gegenüber das hätte unmöglich sehen können, seufzte leise auf und antwortete ehrlich: „Еs geht, Liz. Ich bin immer noch tierisch sauer auf Mama, aber ansonsten hatte ich kurz vor deinem Anruf das Heulen bekommen. So ungern ich es auch zugebe, doch Mama hat Recht und Tim wird nie und nimmer existieren. Er wird niemals meinen Namen kennen noch wissen wer ich bin. Einzig und allein in meinen Träumen kann ich mit ihm zusammen sein und auch nur dort weiß er wer ich bin und wie ich heiße."

„Оch Süße... ich kann ganz genau nachempfinden wie es dir geht. Das Schicksal das wir beide führen ist alles, aber nicht einfach. Auch wenn Rob lebt und atmet so wird ihm niemals klar sein dass ich hier bin, mich nach ihm verzehre und mein Herz einzig und allein ihm gehört und keinem anderen.", versuchte Elizabeth ihre beste Freundin mit ihrem, ebenso traurigen, Schicksal zu erheitern und ihr zu zeigen, dass sie mit diesem Problem nicht allein war.

Christin war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie mit ihrem Liebesproblem nicht alleine war, doch leider konnte sie diese Tatsache nicht wirklich erheitern, denn es gab einen gewaltigen Unterschied zwischen Elizabeths und Christins Zustand: „Danke, Liebes, aber im Moment erheitert es mich gar nicht dass ich damit nicht alleine bin. Der gravierende Punkt zwischen dir und mir ist der, das du Robert Downey Jr. eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen kannst, ob über Twitter, FaceBook oder dem ganz normalen Postweg. Du hast bei Premieren sogar die Möglichkeit am roten Teppich auf ihn zu warten und zu hoffen dass er dich bemerkt. Und was kann ich tun? Richtig, gar nichts. Ich kann weder Tim noch seinem Schöpfer Hergé eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Einzig und allein könnte ich Steven Spielberg oder Peter Jackson, ja sogar Jamie Bell, seinem jetzigen Schauspieler, etwas schreiben und ihnen klar machen wie vernarrt ich in Tim bin. Doch was bringt das? Am Ende belächeln sie mich, wie Mama, werfen mein Geschreibsel in den nächsten Mülleimer und stempeln mich als geisteskrank ab. Hergé hätte es etwas bedeutet, wenn er gewusst hätte wie sehr mich seine Schöpfung berührt, doch er wird es nie erfahren."

„Warum nicht?", wollte Elizabeth irritiert vom anderen Ende der Leitung wissen.

„Weil er tot ist, Lizzy, weil Hergé tot ist und somit mir nur du bleibst. Du verstehst mich in dem Punkt wie kein anderer Mensch und du würdest mich deswegen nie verurteilen, genau so wenig wie ich dich dafür verurteile.", gab Christin traurig und doch liebevoll von sich, da ihr in diesem Moment wieder einmal bewusst wurde wie unglaublich glücklich und dankbar sie war Elizabeth ihre beste Freundin nennen zu dürfen.

Glücklich und doch wehmütig seufzte Elizabeth auf und sagte liebevoll zu Christin: „Du hast es verdient verstanden zu werden und ich bin froh, dass du mich genauso verstehst. Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb, Süße."

„Danke, aber du hast es genau so verdient, wo du doch so eine Liebe und Süße bist. Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb, Mausi.", entgegnete sie nun mit einem sanftmütigen Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen und fühlte sich in diesem Moment schon nicht mehr ganz so traurig und unglücklich, wie vor ein paar Minuten.

„Was hast du nun vor?", wollte Elizabeth von ihr wissen. Christin atmete auf diese Frage hin tief durch und antwortete ehrlich: „Ich mach so weiter wie vorher auch. Ich ignoriere den Schmerz, die bösen Worte und geh meinen Weg wie ich ihn immer gegangen bin. Auf jeden Fall nehme ich jetzt gleich ein Bad und geh dann ins Bett. Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus."

„Оkay, dann hören wir uns Morgen wieder. Ich wünsch dir eine schöne und erholsame Nacht.", gab ihr Gegenüber nun vergnügter von sich und wartete mit dem Auflegen bis Christin diese Worte auch etwas fröhlicher erwiderte. Das Telefon ließ sie anschließend neben sich sinken, starrte noch einen längeren Moment an die Decke.

Minuten später erhob sie sich erst von ihrem Sofa, um aus ihrem Schlafzimmer ihre schwarze Leggins und ihr graues T-Shirt, das sie zum Schlafen immer trug, zu holen. Anschließend verschwand sie im Badezimmer und gönnte sich dort ein langes und angenehmes Schaumbad, bei dem sie etwas die Seele baumeln lassen konnte.

Christin nahm sich vor nach dem Bad direkt ins Bett zu gehen, da sie doch schon sehr müde war, aber bevor sie das tat wollte sie noch etwas das wohltuende Bad genießen. So schloss sie zufrieden die Augen, rutschte etwas tiefer in die Wanne und lauschte der leisen Musik die aus dem Badezimmerradio dudelte

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Heftig schreckte Christin aus ihrem schönen Traum auf, setzte sich seitlich auf und starrte zum Fenster hinaus. Das Wetter war ruhig, der Sternenhimmel klar und die Temperaturen für diese Jahreszeit angenehm mild. Es lag also nicht am Wetter das sie so hoch geschreckt war und auch der Traum war nicht Schuld gewesen, denn in diesem hatte sie ein weiteres Kapitel ihres Lebens mit Tim geträumt.

Sie hatte von der Zukunft mit ihm geträumt. In dieser war sie seine Ehefrau und hatte mit ihm zwei Kinder geschenkt. Einen Jungen der Christin von Augen- und Haarfarbe her gleich kam und ein Mädchen das ganz nach ihrem hübschen Vater kam. Nein, an dem Traum hatte es wirklich nicht gelegen.

Nach dem der Schock verflogen war erinnerte sie sich an diese flüchtige Berührung an ihrer Schulter, welche sie sogar unbewusst in ihren Traum eingebaut hatte. Im Traum hatte sie diese leichte Berührung jedoch einem sanften Windzug zugesprochen und keiner Person. Einige tiefe Atemzüge waren nötig, damit Christin sich vollkommen beruhigte und den Blick von ihrem Fenster, seitlich neben ihrem Bett, auf ihre Bettdecke schweifen ließ.

Ihr Bett war ziemlich breit und somit groß genug für zwei Personen, doch es würde diese zweite Person nie in der Realität an ihrer Seite geben. Für immer würde sie nur im Geiste eine Beziehung mit diesem wunderschönen und blauäugigen Reporter führen können.

Erneut fuhr sie heftig zusammen, als sie diese sanfte Berührung erneut an ihrer Schulter spürte. Es war die Berührung von einer Hand, das begriff Christin in diesem Moment rasant und bemerkte auch dass sie noch immer an der Schulter gehalten wurde.

Ihr Herz hämmerte wild und voller Angst gegen ihre Brust, während ihr Körper wie gelähmt war und ihre rehbraunen Augen weit aufgerissen auf die Bettdecke starrten. „Christin?", erklang nun eine sanfte und helle Männerstimme, woraufhin sie sich ein wenig panisch von der Hand an ihrer Schulter löste und mit kreidebleichem Gesicht hinter sich blickte.

Was ihre Augen erblickten ließ ihren Blick entgeistert und vollkommen ungläubig werden. Nur ihre Gesichtsfarbe blieb so weiß wie Schnee. „D... d... d-du...", versuchte sie irgendwie Worte zu finden. Worte die es nicht gab, denn es spukten gerade viel zu viele Gedanken und Worte in ihrem Kopf umher, als das sie in der Lage gewesen wäre in diesem Moment auch nur einen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande zu bringen.

Selbst ihre Angstgefühle und die Panik waren verschwunden und hatten nichts als Verwunderung und Unglaube zurück gelassen. Es dauerte einen langen Augenblick, welcher Christin wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, dass sie ihr Gegenüber mit perplexem Blick immer wieder von Kopf bis Fuß musterte.

Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war so unglaublich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, dass sie immer wieder blinzelte und glaubte zu halluzinieren, aber dem war nicht so. In ihrem Schlafzimmer, genauer gesagt an ihrem Bett, stand Hergés Schöpfung – der Mann der schon über 14 Jahre ihr Herz gestohlen und für immer behalten hatte. Er stand so vor ihr wie Steven Spielberg ihn in seinem Film dargestellt hatte.

Christin musste gestehen das er in wahrer Natur noch viel hübscher war, auch wenn die Laternen von der Straße, dessen Licht in das Schlafzimmer fiel, nicht gerade viel von ihm offenbarten. Sein rötliches Haar schimmerte dennoch sachte im Laternenlicht, seine blauen Augen leuchteten fast schon wie zwei Flammen bei diesem Lichteinfall und auch seine Gesichtszüge waren sanft und weich wie eh und je. Er trug wie immer seinen hellblauen Pullover, darunter sein weißes Hemd, die braune Hose, die schwarzen Socken und seine braunen Schuhe.

Nach dem Christin ihn Minuten lang beäugt hatte und endlich realisiert hatte, dass sie entweder gerade den realistischsten Traum aller Zeiten hatte oder tatsächlich aufgewacht war und sich in der Realität befand, wandte sie sich gänzlich zu ihm um. Sie kniete sich hin und war nun halbwegs mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe. Noch immer mit ungläubigen Blick und einem sehnsüchtigen Funkeln in den Augen, sah sie ihm in die schönen blauen Augen und spürte wie ihr ganz heiß wurde, während ihr das Herz, dieses Mal nicht aus Angst sondern vor Liebe, bis zum Hals schlug.

„Tim...", war das erste Wort das voller Glückseligkeit über ihre Lippen kam und dabei nicht mehr als nur ein Hauch war. Langsam und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen nickte der rotschöpfige Belgier ihr zu und legte ihr schweigend seine Hand an ihre Wange. Sofort schloss sie die Augen, legte ihre Hand an seine und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in eben diese. Seine Hand war herrlich warm, seine Haut gepflegt und weich und seine Berührung gab ihr in diesem Moment all das worauf sie ihr ganzes Leben gewartet und wonach sie sich so sehr gesehnt hatte.

Schwer schluckte Christin und kämpfte gegen ihre Freudentränen an, denn vor ihm wollte sie nicht weinen. Sie genoss diese kleine Geste und seine Nähe wie nie etwas anderes zuvor in ihrem Leben und wisperte bemüht gefasst: „Sag mir, dass ich nicht wieder träume. Sag mir, dass mir meine Sehnsucht nicht wieder einen Streich spielt."

Deutlich spürte sie wie Tim seine Hand von ihrer Wange zurück zog, woraufhin Christin sofort irritiert ihre Augen öffnete und ihren geliebten Reporter ansah. Noch immer war sein Blick so liebevoll und sein Lächeln war breiter und warmherziger geworden. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Taille, zog sie nah an seine Brust und legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken, während er seine andere an ihrem Rücken ruhen ließ, ehe er seine Nase gegen ihre stupste und verliebt raunte: „Nie wieder wirst du nur davon träumen müssen mit mir zusammen zu sein, meine Schöne. Du gehörst an meine Seite... das tatest du schon immer."

In diesem Moment machte Christins Herz einen gewaltigen Hüpfer und ihr wurde bewusst, dass es die Realität war in der sie sich befand. Es fühlte sich alles so real an, es sah alles so klar und echt aus und auch ihr Körper sandte Signale aus dass sie nicht schlief. Nein, sie schlief tatsächlich nicht mehr!

Aber wie war es möglich dass er hier war? Magie? Ein Wunder?

Um ganz ehrlich zu sein war es ihr vollkommen egal, wie es möglich war das Tim und sie nun endlich beieinander sein und sich in den Armen halten konnten. Für Christin war gerade ihr sehnlichster Herzenswunsch in Erfüllung gegangen und die Tatsache, dass ihr geliebter Tim nun endlich bei ihr war, war alles was in diesem Moment zählte.

Es kümmerte sie nicht im Geringsten wie dies überhaupt möglich war, denn für sie war es das Wichtigste ihm nah sein zu können und nie wieder von seiner Seite weichen zu müssen. Nie wieder wollte sie ohne ihn leben und seine Nähe missen müssen. Vor allem jetzt nicht mehr, wo sie spürte wie überglücklich seine Anwesenheit sie machte. Sie wollte nie mehr mit dieser unerträglichen Leere in ihrem Körper umher wandeln.

Auch die erdrückende Sehnsucht und die bislang bittere Realität, die ihr immer und immer wieder unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, das Tim nie existieren würde, war etwas das ihr die Kehle zu geschnürt hatte. Doch das war alles nun vorbei! Endlich hatte alles ein Ende und sie konnte mit Tim glücklich werden.

Noch immer blickten sie einander nur verträumt und liebevoll an, während die junge Frau ihre Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt hatte und mit den Fingern, ihrer linken Hand, durch sein weiches Haar glitt. Noch immer schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und ihr Körper war von einer enormen Flut Glückshormonen heimgesucht, wobei sie gestehen musste dass sie noch nie so glücklich gewesen war wie in diesem Moment.

Es war schließlich Tim der ihrem Gesicht erneut näher kam, aber nicht um seine Nase an ihre zu stupsen, sondern um ihre Lippen mit seinen zu verschließen. Das wurde Christin bei seiner Geste rasch klar und sie konnte nicht anders als ihm mit ihrem Gesicht auf den letzten Zentimeter entgegen zu kommen. Ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk wurde in Christins Körper entfacht und ihre Lippen begannen zu kribbeln, als seine weichen Lippen ihre Vollen berührten und er ihr einen sanften Kuss gab.

Lang hielt der Kuss leider nicht an, da Tim ihn nach wenigen Sekunden löste und ihr zu hauchte: „Ich liebe dich." Ein heißer Schauer lief über ihren Rücken und sie konnte nicht anders als vor Glückseligkeit leise aufzukichern und ihm mehr als verliebt zu entgegnen: „Ich liebe dich auch."

Kaum hatte sie seine Liebe erwidert beugte sich der Reporter wieder zu ihr vor und nahm erneut ihre Lippen in Beschlag. Dieses Mal jedoch inniger und länger als bei dem Kuss zuvor. Auch legte er seine Arme enger um ihren Körper und hielt sie nun so fest im Arm, so dass kein Spalt mehr zwischen ihnen frei war. Eine prickelnde Gänsehaut zog sich über Christins Haut und jagte ihr erneut einen Schauer über den Rücken, als sie seinen Körper so an ihrem spürte.

All das fühlte sich wie in ihren endlosen Träumen an, doch mit dem Unterschied dass es Realität und kein Traum war, aus dem sie am Morgen ihr Wecker wieder reißen würde.

Ihre Lippen lagen noch immer aufeinander und sie wurde mutiger, nach dem sie ihren Körper noch etwas mehr an seinen gedrückt hatte. Vorsichtig teilte sie ihre Lippen und stupste mit ihrer Zunge gegen seine Lippen, womit sie um Einlass bat.

Christin wusste dass Tim einer Frau noch nie so nah gewesen war wie ihr, denn eine Romanze hatte Hergé für den jungen Reporter in den Comics nie vorgesehen, doch war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass er ein belesener junger Mann war und hoffentlich wusste was sie vor hatte.

Tatsächlich, er öffnete seine Lippen für ihre Zunge und ließ diese in seinen Mund gleiten, woraufhin Christin nun doch etwas nervös wurde und ganz sachte seine Zunge mit ihrer anstupste.

Sie wollte ihn zu einem innigen Spiel auffordern und diese sachte Aufforderung nahm der Journalist nur zu gern an. Wirklich wissen tat sie nicht, ob er so aus Instinkt handelte oder ob er über solche Handlungen belesen oder aufgeklärt war. Allerdings war es ihr auch vollkommen egal, denn dieser Zungenkuss war zwar der erste ihres Lebens, doch sie hatte ihn sich nie so aufregend und schön vorgestellt.

Nun verstand sie endlich was alle so toll am Küssen fanden und warum sie es so gern taten. Sie gehörte nun selbst zu denen die diesen Wein gekostet hatten und davon mehr wollten, weshalb sie den Tanz ihrer Zungen ein wenig leidenschaftlicher werden ließ. Auch Tim ging darauf ein und strich dabei sachte über ihren Rücken und fuhr mit den Fingern ihre Wirbelsäule entlang, während Christin über seine Schulterblätter streichelte und nach wie vor sein Haar durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ.

Innig und zärtlich kreisten ihre Zungen für einen langen Moment um einander, während sie sich eng umschlungen hielten. Christin genoss jede Sekunde die dabei verstrich in vollen Zügen, obwohl es ihr selbst so vor kam als hätte die Zeit selbst für sie den Atem angehalten.

Leider jedoch endete auch dieser zauberhafte Kuss damit dass Tim sich ihren weichen Lippen entzog.

Seine Stirn lehnte er an ihre, strich noch immer sanft über ihren Rücken und flüsterte ihr regelrecht bittend zu: „Komm mit mir..." Seine Nähe liebend und genießend schmiegte sie ihren Körper an seinen und ließ ihn diese sachten und innigen Gesten durchführen, ehe seine Bitte sie leicht die Stirn runzeln ließ und sie deswegen leise fragte: „Wohin?"

„Nach Hause.", gab der Reporter in einem liebevollen Ton von sich und stupste erneut seine Nasenspitze gegen ihre. Tims Antwort ließ die junge Frau den Kopf leicht zurückziehen, ihre Augen öffnen und mit verwirrtem Blick in seine Augen schauen. Es dauerte einen Wimpernschlag bis Christin begriff wohin die Reise gehen sollte und sie weitete ungläubig und dennoch mit einem ganz leichten Lächeln um die Mundwinkel herum die rehbraunen Augen.

Tim hingegen sah sie nun wieder verliebt lächelnd an und nickte auf ihre letzte Reaktion hin, woraufhin Christin übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen begann. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht in der Welt rund um _'Tim und Struppi_ ' zu leben und dort für immer mit dem hübschen Reporter zusammen zu sein. In all diesen Jahren hatte sie das Zählen aufgehört. Auf sein Nicken hin, atmete sie tief durch, nickte ebenfalls und ließ zu das Tim sie aus seinen Armen entließ, um ihr aus dem Bett zu helfen.

Auf die Idee nachzufragen wie das alles überhaupt möglich war und ob das hier tatsächlich die Realität war, auch wenn ihr ihr Körper deutlich zu verstehen gab das sie wach war, kam sie nicht.

An seiner Hand sich führen lassend folgte sie ihrem Traummann zur Schlafzimmertür, hielt seine Hand fest mit ihren Finger umschlungen und begann leicht zu zittern. Scheinbar blieb Tim dies nicht verborgen, denn beruhigend strich er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin sie ihn etwas unsicher lächelnd ansah. „Keine Angst, meine Hübsche. Dir kann nichts passieren. Ich bin bei dir.", gab er ihr das Versprechen, so dass sie schon einen Augenblick später wieder viel sicherer war. Langsam griff der junge Mann an die Klinke der Tür und öffnete sie, woraufhin ein helles Licht den Raum flutete.

Hinter dieser Tür lag nicht wie üblich ihr Flur mit dem Badezimmer gegenüber. Nein! Es lag die Welt vor ihr, die Hergé für seine Charaktere geschaffen hatte und die Steven Spielberg, Dank modernster Technik, hatte neu aufleben lassen.

Das Bild das sich Christin nun bot war so Herz erwärmend und überwältigend das sie spürte wie ihr vor Freude nicht nur das Herz in der Brust hüpfte und ihr Körper vor Glückshormonen nur so strotzte, sondern ihr schossen sogar Tränen in die Augen. Sie konnte direkt auf den langen Pfad blicken an dessen Ende, in wenigen Meter Entfernung, Schloss Mühlenhof in seiner schönsten Pracht erstrahlte. Da es dort helllichter Tag war und offensichtlich gerade Frühling herrschte, war der Anblick für Christin unglaublich märchenhaft.

Zur Krönung standen vor dem Schloss all die Figuren die ihr in den Jahren so unglaublich vertraut geworden waren. Struppi stand am nächsten von allen Charakteren an der Schlafzimmertür, bellte freudig und wackelte mit dem Schwanz, während Kapitän Haddock auf der obersten Stufe des Schlosses stand und ihr lächelnd zu winkte. Nestor, Kapitän Haddocks Butler, stand einfach nur lächelnd neben ihm, hielt ein Tablett mit einer Flasche Alkohol und einem gefüllten Glas darauf, was eindeutig für Haddock war, in den Händen und schenkte Christin ein herzliches Lächeln.

Die zwei Schulzens standen an der untersten Stufe, sahen freudig zu Christin und zogen vor ihr die Hüte, während Professor Bienlein neben ihnen stand und eine Verbeugung andeutete. Selbst Bianca Castafiore, ihre Zofe Irma und ihr Pianist Wagner standen an der Treppe und winkten der jungen Frau voller Freude zu.

Sie waren alle da und gekommen, um Christin endlich in ihrem vertrauten Umfeld willkommen zu heißen. Vergessen waren ihre Eltern, ihre Möchtegern-Freunde und sogar ihre beste Freundin Elizabeth hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Sie war so unglaublich gefangen von dieser Situation und den ganzen Emotionen, dass sich ihre Sinne und Gedanken nur auf das hier und jetzt konzentrierten.

Leicht erschrak sie, als Tim über ihre Wange strich und ihr so eine einzelne Freudenträne wegwischte. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, mein Engel.", sagte Tim liebevoll und mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf dem feinen Gesicht, wobei er ihre Hand drückte und so ihren Blick in seine Richtung lenkte.

Mit einem überglücklichen Lächeln auf den vollen Lippen und einem zustimmenden Nicken antwortete sie ihrem geliebten Tim: „Nichts lieber als das, mein Herz."

Nun begann auch Tim übers ganze Gesicht zu strahlen, beugte sich zu Christin vor und gab ihr einen letzten und zärtlichen Kuss, ehe er ihr noch mal einen verträumten Liebesschwur zu flüsterte, welchen sie mindestens genauso verträumt erwiderte.

Anschließend wandten Beide ihren Blick Richtung Mühlenhof und sahen die anderen noch immer freudig lächelnd und wartend zu ihnen sehen. Für Christin fühlte sich all das hier goldrichtig an und es gab absolut nichts und niemanden auf diesen Planeten, der oder das sie hätte davon abhalten können ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch zu erfüllen.

War das hier doch all das was sie sich immer erträumt und gewünscht hatte. Noch einmal drückte sie Tims Hand und atmete tief durch, ehe sie mit dem für sie perfekten Mann, an ihrer Seite, ihr ganz persönliches Paradies betrat.

Kaum hatte Christin die Schwelle übertreten war es für sie wie ein Befreiungsschlag von all dem Hohn, Spott und dem Trost aus ihrer alten Realität. Sie fühlte sich so glücklich und frei wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Nie hatte sie solch einen Höhenflug der Gefühle erlebt und auch war ihr eine solche Vertrautheit, wie sie hier herrschte, noch nie begegnet.

Hier kannte sie wirklich alles und jeden und das schien umgekehrt genauso zu sein. Doch nicht nur ihr Körper und ihre Gefühlswelt hatten sich nach dem Überqueren der Türschwelle geändert, sondern auch ihr Äußeres.

Abrupt blieb die junge Frau stehen, sah irritiert an sich runter und fand sich in roten Hackenschuhen und einem weinrotem, knielangen und mittellangärmeligen Kleid wieder. Instinktiv tastete sie mit ihrer freien Hand an ihren Hals und stellte fest das sie ein samtiges Halsband mit einer großen Brosche, in dessen Fassung ein großer Edelstein eingefasst war, trug, woraufhin sie sofort an ihr Ohrläppchen griff und dort einen runden Perlenstecker fühlen konnte.

Im nächsten Moment starrte sie auf ihre länglichen und perfekt in rot lackierten Fingernägeln und fühlte den Wind durch ihr offenes Haar wehen. Unglaublich! Genauso hatte sie sich immer vorgestellt gekleidet zu sein, wenn sie in Hergés Welt wandelte, mit Tim und seinen Freunden auf Abenteuer war und hier das Leben in vollen Zügen mit ihrem berühmten Reporter genoss.

Auf ihre Feststellung hin blickte sie zu Tim, strahlte ihn überglücklich an und freute sich das er ihre Freude teilte und sie ebenso glücklich anlachte. Christin war von ihren Gefühlen, der Situation und den neuen Gegebenheiten so überwältigt, dass sie Tim nun fest umarmte und ihm beschwingt sagte: „Ich danke dir, dass du mich nach Hause geholt hast."

Eng hatte der Reporter seine Arme um seine Geliebte gelegt, strich über ihre Schulterblätter und antwortete ehrlich: „Du brauchst mir nicht zu danken. Lang genug mussten wir darauf warten zusammen sein zu können und nun können wir das endlich."

Auf seine Worte hin blickte Christin dem jungen Mann in die schönen blauen Augen und war es dieses Mal, die ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Währende des Kusses Tim seine Liebste leicht hoch, um sich mit ihr einmal um sich selbst zudrehen.

Als Christin wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, lösten sich die Beide und setzten ihren Weg Händchen haltend Richtung Mühlenhof fort, wo sie auf halben Weg von Struppi herzlichst begrüßt wurden.

Christin hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen erneut zu stoppen und den Fox Terrier einmal fest in ihre Arme zu schließen und sich von diesem einige Male über die Wange schlecken zu lassen. Erst im Anschluss setzten sie den Weg fort und kamen beim Schloss an wo Christin voller Herzlichkeit und Freude in deren Mitte willkommen geheißen wurde.

Ein Lebenstraum wurde in dieser Nacht für Christin wahr und sie war überaus dankbar und glücklich dass ihr sehnlichster Wunsch sich endlich erfüllt hatte. Nie wieder würde sie ohne Tim einschlafen und aufwachen müssen.

Nie wieder müsste sie Hohn und Spott aus den eigenen Reihen erleiden und es gab nun auch nichts mehr worüber sie sich hinweg trösten musste. Nein, von nun an würde Christin ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben mit Tim an ihrer Seite und seinen Freunden führen können. Es findet am Ende eben doch zusammen was zusammen gehört, ganz gleich auf welchem Weg.

๑⊱ ⊰๑

Etliche Male hatte Elizabeth versucht ihre beste Freundin in den zwei Tagen zu erreichen, doch es rückte und rührte sich einfach Nichts. Gut, es war nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich das Christin am Tage nicht ans Telefon ging oder WhatsApp-Nachrichten schlichtweg einfach auch vergas zu beantworten.

Doch dass sich selbst am dritten Tage einfach Nichts bei ihr rührte, ließ Elizabeth nervös werden. Sorge um ihre beste Freundin fesselte sie nun. Bevor sie jedoch die Pferde scheu machen wollte und in Panik sich mit dem Zweitschlüssel zu der Wohnung von Christin, den sie ihr bei ihrem Einzug damals anvertraute, aufmachte tat sie das Vernünftigste und rief erst mal bei ihren Eltern an.

Höflich begrüßte Elizabeth ihren Vater am Telefon und fragte ob dessen Tochter bei ihnen sei, da sie sich seit Tagen nicht gemeldet hatte. Allerdings wurde sie blass um die Nase herum, als Christins Vater diese Aussage verneinte.

In Elizabeth wurde die Angst um ihre beste Freundin, die wie eine Schwester für sie war, nur durch diese Verneinung geschürt. Mit leicht zittriger Stimme hatte sie zu Christins Vater gesagt, dass sie sich gleich zu ihr auf den Weg machen würde, um nach ihr zusehen. „Vielleicht ist sie ja krank.", warf Elizabeth eine zweifelhafte Vermutung in den Raum, da Christin sie immer wissen ließ wenn sie sich nicht wohl fühlte oder krank war.

„Mhm eine gute Idee. Lass uns bitte wissen was mit ihr ist, wenn du sie angetroffen hast.", brummte ihr Vater durch das Telefon und an seinem Ton bemerkte Elizabeth das ihr Vater nur halb so sehr in Sorge war wie sie selbst. Was wohl ganz einfach daran lag, dass Christin und ihre Eltern maximal zwei Mal die Woche Kontakt zueinander hielten, ob Telefon oder ein persönlicher Besuch spielte dabei keine Rolle.

Nach diesem Telefonat hatte sich Elizabeth sofort ihre schwarzen Stiefel angezogen und war aus der Wohnungstür gestürzt, wobei sie sich ihren Mantel um legte, da es doch etwas kühl war, um nur in einem schwarzen und knielangen Kleid das Haus zu verlassen. So hatte sie sich auf den schnellsten Weg, mit ihrem Auto, zu ihrer besten Freundin gemacht. Zu ihrer Frustration musste sie auch noch eine Querstraße weiter weg parken, da vor Christins Wohnhaus kein Parkplatz frei war.

Elizabeth hatte es nun vor die Haustür geschafft und fummelte vor dieser hektisch den Schlüssel aus ihrer linken Manteltasche, ehe sie rasch die Tür aufschloss und in den dritten Stock stürmte, wobei sie bis zu drei Stufen auf einmal nahm und bemüht war nicht auch noch dabei zu stolpern.

Noch immer schnürte Panik ihr die Kehle zu und ihr Herz klopfte voller Angst in ihrer Brust. Wenn es etwas war das Elizabeth absolut nicht wollte, dann das Christin etwas passiert war. Nervös und mit mehreren Anläufen steckte sie den Schlüssel in das dazugehörige Loch und war ihrer besten Freundin in Gedanken dankbar, dass sie stets den Schlüssel nach dem Abschließen abzog. Falls es Situationen wie diese gab, wo jemand anderes mit einem Zweitschlüssel in die Wohnung musste, da ein Notfall vorlag.

Endlich! Endlich war die Wohnungstür auf. Die Tür geradezu ins Schloss schmeißend hatte Elizabeth die Wohnung ihrer besten Freundin betreten. Alles lag ruhig da und es waren keine Geräusche zu hören, woraufhin sie davon ausging, dass ihre beste Freundin entweder im Wohnzimmer oder im Schlafzimmer sein musste.

Wenn Christin wirklich krank war, dann schleppte sie sich stets immer nur zwischen den zwei Räumen hin und her. So machte sich Elizabeth also daran erst ins Wohnzimmer zu schauen, nur um festzustellen das es verlassen war.

Sie lief nun über den Flur Richtung Schlafzimmer, doch ehe sie die Klinke des Zimmers berühren konnte drang eine ganz leise Melodie an ihr Ohr. Zuordnen konnte sie diese gerade keinem bestimmten Lied oder Interpret, doch sie konnte es einem Zimmer zuordnen. Ihr Blick fiel zur geschlossenen Badezimmertür, woraufhin sie sich erleichtert umdrehte und nun endlich wusste wo Christin steckte. Sie ging zur Tür, klopfte an und fragte noch mit atemloser Stimme: „Christin? Kann ich reinkommen?"

Komischer Weise drang nur weiterhin Musik aus dem Badezimmer, doch keine Antwort von ihrer Freundin. Noch einmal klopfte Elizabeth an, ehe sie einfach die Tür öffnete und das Bad betrat. Warum sollte Christin auch abschließen? Sie wohnte immerhin allein.

Kaum hatte Elizabeth das Bad betreten, ruhten für einen Augenblick ihre braunen Augen auf dem Badezimmerradio, welches auf der Waschmaschine neben dem Waschbecken stand. Kurz darauf ließ sie ihren Blick schweifen und entdeckte endlich ihre Freundin. Ohne über den Anblick nachzudenken oder ähnliches stürzte sie zu der Badewanne in der Christin mit dem Kopf unter Wasser lag. Neben der Wanne stehend griff Elizabeth ins Wasser und hob den Oberkörper ihrer besten Freundin an. Doch kaum hatte sie ihre Hände an ihren Körper gelegt, spürte sie wie eisig kalt sie war und das lag nicht am erkalteten Wasser. Trotzdem ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr bereits mitteilte was hier wirklich los sei, hatte Elizabeth sie etwas aufrechter hingesetzt und den Kopf so gelegt das Christins Nase und Mund wieder über Wasser waren. Die Lippen waren blau, die Augen geschlossen und die Haut leicht aufgedunsen. Kreidebleich und zitternd hielt Elizabeth nun den Kopf ihrer besten Freundin über Wasser, sah sie geschockt an und wisperte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Atme... komm schon, Mausi, atme..."

Keine Reaktion.

In Elizabeth fühlte sich alles leer an und in ihrem Kopf gab es nichts außer Stille, während sie Christin schüttelte und unter heftigem Tränenfluss bettelte: „Atme. Atme Christin!"

Elizabeth versuchte gute fünf Minuten ihre Freundin, unter Rufen, Gebettel, Geschüttel und schlussendlich gequältem und flehendem Geschrei und einem nicht enden wollenden Tränenfluss, zu wecken und ihr zu sagen das sie atmen sollte, doch Christin würde nie wieder einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen. Denn sie war _tot_...

๑⊱ ⊰๑

ENDE

๑⊱ ⊰๑


End file.
